


To Seek the Future

by RowanSparrow



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AgriCorps (Star Wars), AgriCorps Obi-Wan, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Droid Army, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-War, Separatists, Sheev Palpatine - Freeform, War, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi, an AgriCorps worker, has been assigned to work with Commander Cody, a former clone Commander in the GAR to find a suitable planet for the recently-discharged clone soldiers to inhabit now that the war is complete. Along the way, Obi-Wan meets Captain Rex, and a tumultuous relationship between the trio begins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally commissioned by @trickytricky1 on Tumblr! My tumblr is @rowansparrow-writing, feel free to come say hi!

“So… you’re going to meet with him then?”

Commander Cody chuckled, straightening up and looking over his shoulder at his younger _vod._ Captain Rex was looking at him with narrowed eyes, holding his helmet loosely in one hand.

“Yes.” He replied simply. “Yes, I am going to meet with him. Right now. And don’t you have somewhere to be, Rex?”

Rex stiffened, made no move to leave. “He isn’t like the other Jedi.” Rex insisted. “Can you trust him?”

Cody shrugged. “Suppose we’ll have to find out then, won’t we?” He smirked. “Do your job, Captain, let me worry about mine.”

Rex frowned, but turned at last, stepping out the door and leaving Cody on his own.

~

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood quietly on the landing platform, his hands folded respectfully behind his back. He was dressed in a simple tunic, his heart thudding lightly in his chest. It was rare that soldiers ever came to the AgriCorps – there was never any real need for them there – but now that the war was over, they were coming in hoards, the Republic not knowing what to do with their massive clone armies.

Today, Obi-Wan was expecting a particularly special soldier.

A commander, he’d been told. Well, former commander, Obi-Wan mentally corrected himself. These men weren’t soldiers, not anymore. The Commander – _former Commander –_ had been sent by the Republic, along with a team of other soldiers, to help Obi-Wan find a hospitable, relatively uninhabited planet where the clone army could safely inhabit, which, Obi-Wan had come to realize, was much easier said than done.

The gunship came into view at last, breaking free of the atmosphere as it prepared to land on the platform. Obi-Wan stayed put, serenely watching the gunship descend onto the landing platform and settle into place. The hatch fell open, and at once, the familiar skeletal white clone armor came into view, though this clone had orange highlights painted across his armor. He was flanked by ten other troopers, all sporting various unique armor designs, all in the same uniform orange.

“Are you Obi-Wan Kenobi?” The leader of the pack asked, his voice sounding robotic underneath the helmet. Obi-Wan nodded, inclining his head slightly in a bow.

“Yes. I trust you’re the Com-.” _Not Commander._ “I take it you’re… the soldier they sent to help me?”

The clone nodded, finally removing his helmet, and Obi-Wan took in his features. The same face as all the other clones, yes, same hair, same skin, same eyes, but there was a sort of elder wisdom to his eyes, a tiny freckle on his lower lip that was unique, setting him apart from the other clones Obi-Wan had seen. Finally, there was the hook-shaped scar, curving around his eye before proceeding up the side of his head and hooking once more towards his temple.

“I’m Cody.” He introduced himself, nodding respectfully once to Obi-Wan. “My men and I are here to help you locate a planet for the rest of my brothers to live peacefully.”

“Yes, follow me.” Obi-Wan answered, leading him into one of the main AgriCorps buildings. The interactions with Cody so far had felt stiff, to Obi-Wan. Unusual, seeing how he’d never felt uncomfortable around any of the other clones before. _What makes this one different?_

“We’ve looked into several planets we reclaimed from the Separatists at the end of the war.” Obi-Wan explained, pulling up a holo-map at one of the large round tables in the center of the expansive meeting room. “We’ve narrowed it down to three possibilities.”

“Let’s hear it.” Cody nodded, beckoning his men in as they removed their helmets. Once again, Obi-Wan looked around at the sea of familiar faces, noting the different hair styles, scars, tattoos even. All things that set them apart from one another. _How unusual._

“The first is called Talula,” Obi-Wan told the trooper, pointing to one of the spheres on the map and enlarging the planet. “It’s uninhabited, perfect to house all the clones in the army, though it’s primarily a snow planet.”

“Is it habitable?” Cody questioned, narrowing his eyes at the planet.

“Certainly.” Obi-Wan nodded. “We’ve sent workers out there to inspect the land. Farming is a little difficult, but hunting is always an option. It’s cold, but there’s always an opportunity for fire, fuel. The Separatists primarily used the planet as a mine for Tibanna fuel.”

Cody nodded, his lips pursed. “Next planet?”

Obi-Wan swiped to another planet. “This one’s called Pacata.” Obi-Wan pointed to it, enhancing the image. “This planet is more desert, habited by a few rural farming villages but we’ve spoken to them, you won’t have any issues.” He pointed to some statistics highlighting the side of the screen. “Water’s a bit scarce, that’s the only potential problem. There’s not a lot of hunting to be done, but there’s possibility for farming in a small section of the year, during the rainy season.”

“There’s millions of clones scattered across the galaxy that need a home.” Cody told him, his eyes narrowing. “Millions of men cannot be expected to live on a planet with barely enough water for those who currently live there.” He sighed. “And the last planet?”

Obi-Wan hesitated, but pulled up the planet at his request. “This is Sendana.” He said quietly. “Lush forests, rivers, plenty of animals to hunt, rich farmland… a mecca, for someone who’s looking to settle.”

Cody perked up. “That sounds perfect.” He nodded. “Sendana. That’s where we’ll go.”

“There is a slight problem.” Obi-Wan frowned. “Sendana is still inhabited by Separatists Loyalists. Several villages comprised primarily of bandits.”

Cody deflated, but squared his shoulders. “If they are Separatist loyalists, then they have no place there anyway. We can drive them out.”

“Drive them out?” Obi-Wan repeated. “They’ve taken over the Separatist outpost that used to be there, they have tanks, they’ve reprogrammed droids.” Obi-Wan shook his head. “I’m afraid it’s not possible, Com – Cody.”

“Maybe for you.” Cody replied, glancing around to his men. “If this is the only way my brothers and I have a safe place to live, then we’re willing to fight one last battle for home.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Well, I cannot speak for you or your – your brothers.” Obi-Wan answered, trying to pick up on Cody’s terminology. “But I give you my word, we will do whatever we can to assist you.”

Cody nodded. “Captain Rex, one of my most trusted, is currently tasked with rounding up the remaining soldiers scattered around the galaxy. I’ll have him detour with us to Sendana to begin an attack.”

“We’ll need to review the maps again.” Obi-Wan continued. “I’m afraid a band of clone troopers will not be enough to eradicate the remaining Separatist forces.”

“Not just a band of clones.” Cody shook his head. “We’ll have you with us as well.”

Obi-Wan blinked in relative surprise. “I beg your pardon?” He asked. “I’ll be… you’d like for me to join you? Commander, you deeply misunderstand.” Obi-Wan chuckled. “I haven’t been trained for battle, I work here, in the AgriCorps fields.”

“We’ll train you.” Cody answered simply. “It’s in your blood, you’ll get the hang of it quickly.” He assured him. “Don’t worry, sir. You’ll be fine with us.” He cleared his throat, nodding to his men briefly before turning back to Obi-Wan. “Could you direct us to where we’re staying? I need to contact Captain Rex.”

Obi-Wan nodded, still a little out of his element from being told he would be fighting alongside the clone troopers. “Yes. Yes of course.” He nodded. “Right this way.”

He was going to have to fight.

~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the nice comments about the first chapter! Hope you enjoy the second. :)

Obi-Wan led the soldiers deeper into the AgriCorps facilities, leading the men to a long, winding hallway lined with doors on either side. “These are the bunkrooms.” Obi-Wan explained. “There’s six rooms, two men to a room, and a room for yourself Commander.” _Stop calling him that. The war is over, Obi-Wan._

“Thank you.” Cody nodded, he turned again towards his men, nodding once in dismissal. He waited for them to go off to their own rooms, dividing naturally into pairs, then he turned back to Obi-Wan.

“Forgive me if I made you uncomfortable sir.” Cody began. “For telling you to fight with us. We aren’t used to being with a Jedi who’s… well, who’s like you, sir.” He shook his head, frowning to himself. “Ah, apologies again, sir. I didn’t mean to be insensitive, again.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “It’s alright, Cody. It’s not insensitive.” He assured him, keeping his body stiff, upright. Cody looked at him quizzically.

“Sir-.”

“Just Obi-Wan, please.” Obi-Wan corrected him gently. “There’s no need for formalities here.”

Cody shifted, nodding. “Very well, Obi-Wan.” He murmured, trying out the name on his tongue. “I was just going to ask you where you were staying, in case me or my men needed anything from you and we couldn’t reach you.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “There’s a wing similar to this one on the west side of the facility. My quarters are over there.” Obi-Wan explained. Why did everything feel so stiff with this man? He wasn’t strong in the Force, but around Cody, Obi-Wan could feel it _singing._

“Very well. Thank you.” Cody inclined his head slightly in a barely discernable bow. “I’ll see myself to my quarters then. I’ll get in touch with Captain Rex tonight and let you know what we’ve decided.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in the morning, Cody.” Obi-Wan smiled softly, and Cody returned the look, if only for a moment, before turning and wandering further down the hall, taking the sixth room for himself. Obi-Wan watched him go, then finally turned around, heading back to his own quarters and trying not to think about the handsome soldier with the scar on his face.

~

Cody found Obi-Wan the next morning back in front of the holo-map, pouring over the geography of the planet.

“Ah, hello Cody.” Obi-Wan greeted him neutrally as the Commander approached. “I’ve been reviewing the maps of Sendana, trying to find a suitable place for us to begin building once we take care of the Separatist Loyalists-.”

“I spoke to Captain Rex.” Cody interrupted, his hands folded behind his back. “He’s agreed to assist us, and will bring along whatever men he’s recovered from the rest of the galaxy by then, but he won’t be able to join us for another standard week.”

Obi-Wan’s expression fell. “I see.” He recovered quickly, straightening up. “Well, then you and your men will just need to remain here, and the Republic Army Housing Project will just have to be delayed.” He shrugged.

“We can’t afford a delay, Obi-Wan.” Cody replied quietly. “There’s thousands of clone troopers on Couruscant, and thousands more still pouring in from the front. We’re low on space, supplies, and time. We cannot afford to delay this project a full standard week.”

“Well, I’m sorry Commander,” Obi-Wan replied, breaking out the ranks again. “I don’t know what else you expect us to do. We can’t start building on that planet until it’s unoccupied.”

“Then we need to go there and get a head start on getting it unoccupied, as soon as possible.” Cody replied firmly.

“Who, you and your ten men?”

“No, you as well.” Cody explained. “We’re going to teach you to fight, and you’re going to accompany us. We need you, Obi-Wan.”

“You deeply misunderstand.” Obi-Wan insisted. “We’ve already had this discussion, _Commander_. I am not the Jedi you think I am, I cannot fight with you.”

“You can.” Cody insisted. “Even if you’re not, just the idea of a Jedi Knight fighting with us will be enough to scare them off, at least some of them.”

Obi-Wan hesitated again, and Cody sighed. “Look, we’ll teach you everything you need to know, but we need you with us. If not fighting, then just to be our eyes and ears on the planet. You can be our guide, if nothing else.” Cody explained. “Will you help us?”

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. “It’s my primary directive to help you no matter what.” He sighed softly. “I suppose I’ll be needing your… training, after all.”

Cody smiled, squeezing his shoulder lightly. “Fantastic, I’ll round up the boys, and we can get to work.”

~

And that was how Obi-Wan Kenobi found himself standing outside the AgriCorps facility in a large, open field, surrounded by clone soldiers dressed in fatigues, with Commander Cody standing across from him.

“First things first,” Cody began. “You have to learn to trust your own two hands before you can trust them with a weapon.” He dropped his upper body slightly, motioning for Obi-Wan to come forward. “Attack me.”

“I beg your pardon?” Obi-Wan asked, adjusting his tunic. He’d changed out of his AgriCorps uniform, and was now dressed in a loose, free flowing tunic. It felt odd to be out of his uniform, yet strangely freeing at the same time.

“Come on.” Cody insisted again. “Rush me. Hit me. Give me everything you’ve got.”

“This is so uncivilized.” Obi-Wan protested lamely, still refusing to move.

“Alright.” Cody rolled his eyes, and suddenly barreled towards Obi-Wan at top speed. Obi-Wan _yelped_ , and leapt out of the way, sailing gracefully over Cody’s shoulders and skidding to a stop a few feet away.

“There!” Cody actually grinned. “That’s the stuff!” He crouched again, beckoning Obi-Wan forward again. “Alright, come on, you come at me this time.”

“Absolutely not! This is preposterous!” Obi-Wan protested.

“I’ll rush you again, Kenobi, don’t make me do it.” Cody warned, bouncing on his heels lightly as the men surrounding him chuckled softly. “Come on, give me everything you’ve got.”

Obi-Wan grit his teeth, and surged forward, finally leaping onto Cody. He’d expected to knock him over, pin him to the ground. What he hadn’t expected was how _sturdy_ the slim commander actually was.

Cody had lifted his arms, catching Obi-Wan by his shoulders as the two of them began to grapple. “Good.” He instructed through grit teeth. “Your goal is to get me on the ground.”

“I’m trying!” Obi-Wan nearly whined, then checked his tone, grappling with Cody’s arms.

“You can’t force me down by my shoulders.” Cody reminded him. “What else can you do? Think.”

Obi-Wan grit his teeth in frustration, finally swinging his legs up and catching Cody around the waist, twisting their bodies so Cody was finally on the ground, but he didn’t stay there for long. As soon as Cody’s back hit the ground, he’d flipped them over again, pinning Obi-Wan forcefully below him. Obi-Wan felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, and he gasped as Cody pressed against him, keeping him pinned down against the earth.

“Not bad for your first try.” Cody smiled, their faces so close Obi-Wan could see the dusting of freckles under Cody’s eyes, along with that teasing little one on his lower lip. “I knew you had it in you.” He got off Obi-Wan, extending his hand and helping pull him to his feet. “Good. Next we need to teach you how to block punches.”

He took off the top half of his fatigues, rolling his shoulders back, and for a moment Obi-Wan was suddenly very distracted by the smooth planes of Cody’s chest, and the defined muscle of his arms and torso. So distracted in fact, that he missed Cody’s next words.

“I’m – I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” He asked, blinking at Cody. Some of the men snickered, but Cody didn’t seem at all fazed.

“I said, hit me as hard as you can.” Cody repeated.

“I can’t possibly do that.” Obi-Wan protested, albeit weakly this time.

“Yes you can.” Cody nodded. “I’ll block them. This is just to show you how. Come up to me and move like you’re about to punch me right in the gut.”

Obi-Wan frowned, but did as he was told, stepping forward. He threw his fist at Cody’s stomach, his fist just lightly _thunking_ against his abs. Cody didn’t even flinch.

“That’s it?” Cody asked. “Never mind, you stand over here.” He physically manhandled Obi-Wan to the side, having him stand among the men as he turned over his shoulder. “Boil. Front and center.”

One of the men – Boil, evidently – stepped forward, already shrugging out of the top half of his fatigues as well.

“Watch and learn.” Cody instructed Obi-Wan. Boil rushed forward, and Obi-Wan watched as the two men grappled. They got themselves in the same headlock situation Obi-Wan and Cody had been in only minutes ago, except this time Boil sprang backward, delivering punches towards Cody’s face and exposed torso. The experienced soldier blocked them easily, and Obi-Wan watched with interest as Cody deflected first the shot to his torso, and then blocked a shot coming towards his face. Obi-Wan watched the way he moved, noted how his feet seemed planted and yet he moved gracefully, swiftly, anticipating every move as Boil threw punch after punch at him, not landing a single hit on his target.

Finally, the two men relented, stepping back from one another as Cody turned back to Obi-Wan.

“What do you think?” He asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, biting his lower lip. “Seems simple enough.” He squared his shoulders. “I should like to try some blocking. Gently, please!” He added as Cody wound his arm back. Another ripple of chuckles through the onlooking men. Cody grinned.

“Here.” He threw his fist very slowly towards Obi-Wan’s abdomen, and Obi-Wan deflected it like he’d seen Cody do. “There, very good.” Cody nodded. “Excellent work, Obi-Wan. Now, you’ll want to block this next one overhead, but watch out for your exposed torso…”

They continued like this for what felt like hours, and by the time the sun was high in the sky, Obi-Wan was sweating, but he was blocking punches much faster now, and even throwing a few of his own.

“Good.” Cody nodded, smiling proudly. “I suppose we’ll stop with the hand-to-hand for now. We need to move on to working with actual weapons if we want to ship out to Sendana by tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Obi-Wan repeated. “You really think we’ll all be combat ready by tomorrow?”

“I believe so, yes.” Cody nodded assuredly. “Just gotta get a blaster in your hands and make sure you know how to use it, the rest is fairly straightforward.” He looked seriously at Obi-Wan again. “We can’t afford to lose another day, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan was quiet for a few moments, then nodded. “We break for a meal, then come back.” He agreed.

~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the support!! <3

Obi-Wan didn’t eat with the clone troopers. Instead, he sat on the far side of the mess hall, watching Cody interact with his men. He was so gentle, and so easygoing with them. Clapping them on the shoulders and backs, a lighthearted smile on his face as he spoke to them. Obi-Wan noticed too Cody didn’t get any food for himself until all his men were contentedly eating together. He was a very good man.

Cody caught Obi-Wan staring eventually, looking up and meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes with those unfairly pretty hazel eyes, and Obi-Wan had to look away quickly, burying himself in his food and trying to look busy. Which is why he missed the soft little smile playing at Cody’s lips when he finally looked away.

After lunch, they went back outside, this time setting up targets off in the distance for Obi-Wan to try and shoot at.

“Here’s the safety.” Cody instructed him. “Gotta make sure this is switched off before you start shooting. Whenever you aren’t in a combat situation, safety should always be on, yeah?”

Obi-Wan nodded his understanding, and Cody continued. “Good. Aim and shoot, that’s all there is to it. This button here drops out the cartridge, and you pull it out and shove in a new one whenever you’re ready to reload, but this blaster’s fresh, you won’t need to reload.” Cody assured him. “Now, try to hit the targets out there.

Obi-Wan tried, he really did, and yet somehow he missed every last target he shot at.

“You’re aiming too high.” Cody shook his head, moving behind Obi-Wan and instead taking his shoulders in his hands, pushing them down gently. “Don’t hunch up your shoulders so much. Level your arms.” He reached around Obi-Wan to his biceps, pushing them apart slightly as his voice rumbled directly next to Obi-Wan’s ear. “The target should be centered along the bridge of the gun here.” He pulled back, leaving Obi-Wan’s knees slightly weak. “Try now.”

Obi-Wan refocused, determined, and squeezed off a shot, this one finally nicking the outside ring of one of the targets, and Cody smiled.

“Not bad, Kenobi. Not bad at all.” He clapped Obi-Wan roughly on the shoulder. “Keep at it, we’ll make a soldier out of you yet.”

Obi-Wan smiled at the praise, and turned back to the targets.

~

They worked until nightfall, and Obi-Wan could not for the life of him get the low timbre of Cody’s voice, breath hot against the shell of his ear as he whispered instructions to him, out of his head. The Commander was… intoxicating. Obi-Wan was drawn to him, there was no doubt in his mind about that. It wasn’t just the way he looked either – though the soldier was certainly easy on the eyes – there was more to him than that. The way he interacted with his men, the way he treated Obi-Wan, his mannerisms, everything about him just left Obi-Wan with the constant feeling of wanting something _more._

“Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan jumped slightly, turning around as Cody stepped up behind him.

“Something on your mind?” Cody asked, his hands folded politely behind his back as he came up to stand beside Obi-Wan.

“Just thinking about tomorrow.” Obi-Wan replied. “I’ve never been in a combat situation before. Not a real one, anyway.” He explained. “I’m not cut out for it.”

“You learn to be.” Cody replied, eyes shifting to look out over the horizon, letting the glow of the moon wash over his face. “I still remember my first fight. A training simulation, the first live-fire exercise we did. Even though it was just training, didn’t stop me from being scared all the way into my bones.” He narrowed his eyes. “One of my batchmates was killed during that exercise. Wasn’t careful enough around the live fire.” He shook his head. “But all that is in the past now. We have to look to the future. At least, that’s what a Jedi would tell me, I think.” He chuckled, looking down at Obi-Wan. “So, how does one end up in the AgriCorps, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Obi-Wan smiled to himself. Nobody had ever been interested enough to ask him before.

“I wasn’t as strong in the Force as other younglings were.” Obi-Wan replied. “Even once I was assigned a Master, we all knew it wasn’t a matter of learning, and rather a matter that I simply couldn’t be taught.” He shrugged. “I was better suited for this life, so here is where they brought me.” He sighed. “To be honest, I think I like it better out here. Away from the fighting, away from the death… out here, I feel like I’m helping prepare the galaxy for a time without war, like finding a suitable planet for you and the rest of your men to live peacefully.” He looked up to Cody. “What are you going to do with yourself now that you don’t have a war to fight?”

“To be honest?” Cody shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve spent so much of my life looking after my brothers, I’m not sure I know how to look after just me.” He laughed quietly. “Maybe that’s what I’ll do. I’ll focus on helping my brothers, getting them set up with everything they need. I’ll worry about myself when the time comes. If that time ever comes at all.” He added. “There’s so many of us, I imagine it’ll take years before we’re ever truly settled.

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully. “You care a great deal about your men.” He commented softly.

“Of course I do.” Cody looked at him sideways. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Oh, forgive me Cody, I didn’t mean to seem condescending.” Obi-Wan quickly apologized. “You just seem very… unique.”

Cody blinked, then chuckled quietly to himself. “Well, I suppose I’ll take that as a compliment then.” He smiled down at Obi-Wan, an easy, gentle expression, one that Obi-Wan abruptly decided he’d be content to stare at for the rest of his life, if he could. But alas, Cody turned away. “We’d best be getting our rest. We’ve got a big day ahead of us.”

“Yes, of course.” Obi-Wan turned back to the horizon, clearing his throat. “Goodnight, Cody. And -.” He forced himself to look up at the Commander one last time. “And thank you, for training me today. I can only hope it will be worth it.”

“You won’t let me down.” Cody smiled slyly. “I’m certain of it.”

And once again, Obi-Wan was left to watch Cody walk away, disappearing back into the AgriCorps.

~

It had been quite some time since Obi-Wan had been away from the AgriCorps facilities. As their shuttle landed on Sendana, and Obi-Wan stepped out onto the grassy hillside for the first time, he was overcome by another strange feeling, similar – and yet different – to the one he got when looking at Cody, like the Force was singing around him.

While Obi-Wan, for lack of a better term, _experienced_ the new planet, Cody focused on unloading the ship with his men, securing the little supplies they’d brought with them. For now, they’d come for a fight, not to make a new home.

“How far is the Separatist fort from here?” Cody asked.

“There are several small encampments scattered across the planet.” Obi-Wan replied. “But the main fort is a few clicks from here. If we can take down the fort, the rest will follow in their own time.”

Cody nodded. “Lead the way.”

They began their march across the planet, Obi-Wan wearing his ordinary tunic, along with haphazard armor pieces the clone troopers had helped him accumulate. He held a blaster in his hands, compulsively checking every now and then to see if the safety was on or off.

“Cody?” Obi-Wan asked after some time of walking. “How do you propose we’ll be able to take the base just us? I thought we were waiting for your companion?”

“We are.” Cody affirmed. “Captain Rex will be joining us before too much longer, though according to the maps you showed us, there’s a bandit encampment not far from the fort. Figured we could take that one out ourselves on the way there, get an idea of the strength and numbers of the Loyalists.”

Obi-Wan nodded, adjusting his grip on his blaster again, and Cody chuckled gently, squeezing the other man’s shoulder lightly. “Relax. You’ll do fine, we’ll be right with you fighting the good fight.”

“It’s not me I’m concerned with.” Obi-Wan answered softly. He looked up hesitantly at Cody. “We’re just twelve men. I have an idea of the Separatist forces, but we don’t know too much about what we’re walking into. I don’t want to send you and your men into danger.”

Cody nodded thoughtfully, considering this. “I appreciate your concern. Really.” He added, noting the slight change in Obi-Wan’s expression. “But you underestimate us, and yourself.” He smiled gently again. “We’ll get the job done.”

“Sir?” One of Cody’s men spoke up from where he was looking down at a data-pad. “According to Kenobi’s readings, we should be getting close to the first camp.”

“Good.” Cody nodded, his expression shifting into something far more serious. “Men, stick together, guns up. Kenobi,” he turned to Obi-Wan. “Stick close to me.”

Obi-Wan nodded, keeping his gun close to his chest, and they continued up the hill, creeping slowly along the treeline until they spotted a small clearing.

There were a few small huts, and men with what looked like recommissioned battle droid blasters in their hands sitting around the little huts. It was a fairly small encampment.

“Is there no way we can talk them down?” Obi-Wan whispered to Cody. “There aren’t many of them, it almost feels unfair.”

“Don’t let the enemy deceive you.” Cody warned quietly. “If they’re loyal to the Separatists, they’re a danger to us.” Still, Cody turned to his men. “Set your blasters to stun, for now.” He turned to Obi-Wan next. “Would you like to try to talk to them first? They may respond better to you than to clones.” He suggested. “And if things start to look like they’re going to go south, the boys and I will jump in.”

Obi-Wan wanted to say no, wanted to stay out of the conflict, but something was stirring inside him, spurning him on, telling him to _talk_ to these people.

“I can talk to them.” He nodded, holstering his blaster and taking a deep breath. Cody nodded, squeezing his shoulder again.

“Be careful.” He let go, and jerked his head in the direction of the camp, urging Obi-Wan forward.

~

Obi-Wan traipsed through the brush as quietly as he could, though when he got close to the camp the men sitting around the outskirts rose to their feet, watching the woods closely. They could hear him approaching. Two of them lifted their guns, aiming towards the trees. Obi-Wan steeled his nerves, and stepped forward out of the cover of the trees.

“Greetings,” he began in what he hoped was a neutral tone. The men all lifted their guns, shouting in a native tongue as they quickly surrounded him, blasters trained on him.

“No – no, it’s all right.” Obi-Wan tried to calm them down, raising his hands in the air and letting one of them step forward, pulling his gun from the holster. “It’s all right.” He repeated, looking towards the trees where he knew Cody and his men were waiting, hoping they’d give him a chance to try and communicate before they attacked. “It’s all right, I’m not here to hurt you.”

The native warriors regarded him curiously, keeping the blasters trained on him as they conferred with one another in the local dialect. One of them turned curiously back to Obi-Wan, his eyes narrowed dangerously in suspicion.

“Who are you?” The native questioned, keeping his blaster raised.

“My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Obi-Wan replied calmly. “I’m an AgriCorps worker for the Republic Senate.”

The natives murmured amongst themselves once Obi-Wan mentioned the Republic, but Obi-Wan didn’t back down. One of the natives stepped forward.

“I am Wheetan. Leader of this tribe. What is your business here, foreigner?”

“I was sent here to see if this land was hospitable for… for my people to live.” He explained, choosing his words carefully. “This is Republic space, but we were under the impression there were Separatist Loyalist groups nearby.”

“We want nothing to do with your wars. Either side.” The native leader Wheetan replied. “Chaos and Death. That is all your people will bring, just like the robot army.”

“What if we could stop the robot army?” Obi-Wan asked, risking a step forward. “That’s where you got these guns, right?”

“We raided one of their supply carts. Lost a lot of men.” Wheetan responded quietly. “Those who did not die, submitted. Whoever was brave enough fled. We are here now.” He explained in a thick accent.

“We can help you.” Obi-Wan insisted. “We can defeat the droids and set you and your people free. We aren’t going to bring war to you, Wheetan.”

Wheetan seemed to consider this, glancing back at his own men and speaking quietly to them. They responded in similar hushed voices, and Wheetan at last turned back to Obi-Wan.

“If you will help us free our people, and drive out the invaders, we can… _discuss_ living arrangements for your people.”

Obi-Wan relaxed. That was good enough for now. “Thank you, Wheetan.” Obi-Wan told him, looking relieved.

“You have men?” Wheetan asked, beckoning Obi-Wan forward. “Bring them. You can camp here for the night. Long trek to enemy. You must rest.”

“We can go back to our ship.” Obi-Wan told him, backing off. “We don’t want to intrude-.”

Wheetan shook his head. “Come. Rest. Bring your men.”

~


	4. Chapter 4

The eleven clone troopers and Obi-Wan were seated around the fire, listening to Wheetan translate the stories the other native men were retelling.

“When war ended, the robot army was left here.” Wheetan translated for one man. “Abandoned. Our tribes warred for years before war. When robot army abandoned, some tribes took over, turned droid army back on.”

“So these aren’t Separatists, this is just a civil war between your people?” Cody asked for clarification, narrowing his eyes. Wheetan nodded, and Cody frowned, lowering his voice.

“We didn’t come here to resolve a civil war between native tribes, we need somewhere to live.” Cody hissed.

“Things were different when we believed these people were our enemies, but they are not.” Obi-Wan replied firmly. “We won’t fight them, Cody. I won’t allow it. We will help them, and when we succeed, we will come to an agreement about where your men can live.”

“There are _millions_ of us!” Cody insisted, voice still low but with an undercurrent of heat.

“And there are other people living here too.” Obi-Wan answered calmly. “Cody, I’m afraid there’s simply no other way. We have to learn to work together with Wheetan’s people just as they will need to learn to work together with you.”

“And if it doesn’t work?” Cody asked, frowning at him. “Where do you suppose my people will go then?”

“It will work.” Obi-Wan promised. “We’ll see to it. Together.”

Something about the way Obi-Wan said “together” had Cody looking at him funnily, and the soldier quickly turned away, clearing his throat softly. Obi-Wan couldn’t tell for sure – perhaps it was the campfire light playing tricks on him – but he thought Cody might have been blushing.

“If we’re going to try marching on the base tomorrow, we’d better rest up.” Cody mumbled, rising to his feet and making his way into one of the huts the natives had offered them. Obi-Wan watched him go, only this time, he rose to his feet, following Cody to the hut, letting the flap close quietly behind him.

“Cody.” He began softly. “I know you’re concerned for the wellbeing of your men, but I assure you -.”

“Assure me what?” Cody asked, heated. “That my brothers will still have a place to stay when all this is over? Obi-Wan, have you considered why we have to live on a planet all our own? It’s not because there’s so many of us.”

“Well, that’s certainly part of it-.”

“No, Obi-Wan.” Cody insisted. “It’s because the rest of the galaxy doesn’t _want_ us there. We’re forced to live our lives tucked away in some far off planet, away from the rest of the world, because we aren’t wanted in that world!” He was angry, upset, and despite Obi-Wan’s relative weakness with the Force, he could still sense Cody’s distress.

“That isn’t true.” Obi-Wan tried.

“Yes, it is.” Cody snapped back. “They don’t want us.”

“I want you.”

Obi-Wan said the words before he’d really had time to think them through, and he closed his mouth suddenly, cheeks turning as red as his hair. “What – What I meant to say, was we – we, collectively, the Republic –.” He stumbled hopelessly over his words, Cody watching him closely. Obi-Wan gave up, swallowing his pride and speaking up again.

“You’re… a good man, Cody.” He told the soldier. “And I’m going to help you, and your brothers. However I can.”

Cody crossed the room in just a few strides, and before Obi-Wan even completely registered what was happening, Cody was cupping Obi-Wan’s face gently in his hands, and pressing his lips against his own.

Cody’s lips were… shockingly soft, and his hands were calloused and warm, pressed against Obi-Wan’s bearded cheeks.

When they finally broke apart – Obi-Wan guessed it was only a second, maybe longer, even if it felt like hours – Cody was smiling to himself. 

“Sorry,” Cody chuckled, brushing his thumb across Obi-Wan’s cheek lightly. “Couldn’t help myself. Nobody’s said something like that to me before.”

Obi-Wan swallowed anxiously, but smiled, jittery. “Th-thank you.” He murmured. “People should say it more.”

Cody smiled, small and lopsided, but kind. “Get some rest, Kenobi.” He grinned. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” He left Obi-Wan alone with his thoughts, wandering out to another hut to spend the night in.

~

As time passed, Obi-one could tell Cody was growing restless. Neither of them had spoken further about the night they’d kissed, both of them too wrapped up in their plans, Obi-Wan’s being how they were going to convince the natives to let them stay, and Cody on how to best overthrow the separatist fort with so little forces.

They’d sent two of Cody’s men – Waxer and Boil – out to recon the base. It was heavily fortified, despite only being managed by a few wayward natives and an army of reprogrammed droids. The fort still had the same defenses despite the Separatists abandoning it. The natives weren’t willing to attack the fort while the droids were still active. They had no choice but to wait for Rex to arrive with reinforcements.

“Cody.” Obi-Wan tried to draw him away from where he was pacing around the campfire. “Why don’t you come over here? We can talk about how we want to lay out the settlement.”

“There may not be a settlement if we don’t take out this fort.” Cody replied sharply. “If Rex doesn’t get here soon, the bunks back on Coruscant are going to overflow. My brothers won’t have anywhere to go.”

“Cody, he’s on his way, he’s coming as fast as he can.” Obi-Wan tried to reassure him. “We’ll have the planet in our grasp soon.”

“No. No, I can’t wait.” Cody shook his head. “We can take it. The eleven of us together can take it.”

“You’re going to endanger the lives of your own men, and the lives of the natives you can convince to help you, because you’re impatient?” Obi-Wan asked. “Cody…”

Cody glanced over at him, sighing, scrubbing his hands over his face. “You’re right. You’re right, and I know you’re right.” He sighed again. “We’ll wait for Rex.” He agreed.

Obi-Wan smiled mutedly, beckoning him closer. “Come here, we can plan the settlement. It’ll take your mind off the fight, and you’ll be able to help work on your future home.”

Cody sat beside him, leaning over his shoulder to look at the data pad Obi-Wan was holding. Together, the two of them worked on a layout for the future home for the clones, laying out an entire town. Everything from homes, to supplies shops, to even little bars and restaurants. It was beginning to feel more like a home.

“We still have to talk to the natives.” Cody mused as they worked. “Make sure they’re alright with us making a home on their planet.”

“I’ve already spoken with Wheetan about it.” Obi-Wan answered, focused on designing a large storehouse, where the clones would keep their extra supplies to export. “He will speak to the Council of Elders, and they will reach a decision after we’ve eliminated the Separatist base.”

“How do we know they aren’t just using us to get rid of their little civil war problems?” Cody drawled.

“Even so, we’re still doing good. We’re helping people.” Obi-Wan answered. “And if this planet doesn’t work, we’ll find another one.” He promised.

“But we don’t –.”

“I know.” Obi-Wan interrupted, holding up his hand to stop him. “You don’t have enough time to wait. I know.” He hesitated briefly, then reached over to Cody’s hand, squeezing it lightly. “Do you trust me, Cody?”

Cody looked down at their hands, and nodded once.

“Yes,” he replied quietly. “I trust you.”

“Good.” Obi-Wan huffed quietly. “Then trust me to find you a home, wherever that may be.”

Cody smiled lightly, and leaned forward again, pressing his lips lightly to Obi-Wan’s bearded cheek. “Thank you, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He murmured softly.

Obi-Wan smiled, and took a risk, reaching up to hold Cody’s head in place as he kissed him back, capturing his lips and holding him close. Cody melted into the touch, letting his arms slide around Obi-Wan’s slender waist as he kissed him back, letting his teeth graze delicately over Obi-Wan’s lower lip teasingly.

When they finally broke apart, Obi-Wan was panting softly. “Cody-.”

“Don’t.” Cody stopped him, shaking his head slowly. “You don’t have to say anything, Obi-Wan.” He murmured, stroking Cody’s cheek lightly. “Not yet.”

Obi-Wan swallowed, nodding slowly at him. He opened his mouth to say something else, but one of the other troopers – Wooley, Obi-Wan recognized him – burst into the camp.

“Commander Cody.” He panted. “Captain Rex has just arrived with reinforcements.”

~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW in this chapter, y'all

Obi-Wan stood slightly behind Cody as Rex stepped out of his ship, flanked by what Obi-Wan estimated to be about fifty men. Rex strode warmly up to Cody, throwing his arms around the other soldier and greeting him in Mando’a. They pulled back, clapping each other on the shoulder in cheerful greeting.

“Ah, Rex.” Cody turned, smiling at Obi-Wan and beckoning him forward. “This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, my partner… in this project.” Cody lingered lightly on the word partner, and continued. “He’s from AgriCorps, he’s the one that’s been helping us set up a civilization for our people.”

Rex raised an eyebrow at Cody, then addressed Obi-Wan. “Yes, well, I’ve heard a great deal of good things about you.” He nodded. “It’s good to finally put a face with the name.” He gave Cody another measured look. “You say the Separatist base is currently overrun by natives?”

“Yes, it seems the native tribes of this planet have been in a civil conflict for quite some time.” Obi-Wan interjected. “They overtook the Separatist base and have been using it as -.”

“Forgive me,” Rex interrupted. “But I believe I was speaking to Commander Cody.”

Obi-Wan drew back, and even Cody had a surprised look on his face. “Rex,” His tone was warning. “Obi-Wan is here to help us. Let him speak.”

Rex didn’t answer Cody, but turned to look at Obi-Wan again as he walked.

“As… as I was saying.” Obi-Wan continued quietly. “The natives have agreed to speak to us about a compromise, allowing you and your men to inhabit the planet in exchange for eliminating the rival tribe and clearing out the Separatist base. I suggest destroying it entirely, so it cannot be used to stir up conflict again.”

Rex nodded, diverting his attention back to Cody. “Shall we set out tonight then, leave your scientist friend here to work on relations with the remaining natives?”

“No, Obi-Wan will be joining us in the assault.” Cody replied.

“Cody, you don’t need me anymore.” Obi-Wan interjected again. “Rex is here with his men now, I’m no longer needed.”

“I need you.” Cody replied smoothly, and Rex’s jaw set. “We’ll set out in the morning.”

~

Obi-Wan was settled into his hut, changing out of his clothes and instead into his sleep shirt and pants when the flap of the hut was pushed open, and Cody made his way inside.

“There aren’t enough places for the men to sleep.” Cody explained as Obi-Wan looked at him. “Is it alright if we double up, just for tonight?”

“Of course.” Obi-Wan nodded, finishing changing and instead turning towards the bedroll on the ground.

“Obi-Wan.” Cody spoke softly. “About… About Rex-.”

“No, it’s quite alright.” Obi-Wan interrupted. “You have nothing you need to apologize for, or explain.”

“Obi-Wan, Rex and I… we’ve been very close for a long time, but I -.” He hesitated, and Obi-Wan could practically see him mentally rearranging his words. “But I have come to care a very great deal about you, and that’s just going to be something Rex will have to adjust to.” He replied simply, stripping out of his armor and carefully stacking the plates off to the side, leaving himself in just his blacks as he turned back to Obi-Wan, stepping over towards the second bedroll and tucking himself inside as Obi-Wan did the same. “Do you feel ready? For tomorrow, I mean.” Cody asked, shifting the subject.

“I do.” Obi-Wan answered confidently. “I know this planet, this home for your people, means a great deal to you, Cody, and because of that it means a great deal to me as well. I’ve grown fond of your men, and of you,” He smiled, and Cody returned it. “And if you want me to fight alongside you, then I will do so gladly.”

Cody chuckled, leaning across the bedroll to kiss Obi-Wan lightly. “You’re a funny man, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He murmured against his lips, kissing him again. “Can I ask you something?”

Obi-Wan made a soft sound of affirmation, too busy working his lips lightly against Cody’s to give a real reply.

“If I asked you to stay here on Sendana, and live with me and my men, what would you say?”

Obi-Wan paused, and the air around them was suddenly deafeningly quiet.

“You don’t have to answer right away.” Cody hurriedly amended, pulling back to look Obi-Wan in the eye. “I just thought… maybe I should say it, so you could begin… considering it, at the very least.” He swallowed roughly. “Never mind, forget I said-.”

Obi-Wan suddenly grabbed him, pulling him back down as he locked lips with him again, kissing him like he thought he might never kiss him again. Cody fell into the kiss, bringing his hands up to hold Obi-Wan’s head steady as he worked his lips hungrily against Obi-Wan’s, rolling over so he could pin Obi-Wan down against his bedroll.

Obi-Wan felt dizzy. He had no idea what had come over him, but for the first time in his life, the Force was _loud_ around him, pushing against his mind and screaming with every molecule of Obi-Wan’s being that this was right, this was right, Cody was _right._

“Cody.” Obi-Wan meant to say his name softly, tenderly, but it slipped past his lips as more of a moan, and Cody locked up.

“Kriffin’ hell, do that again.” He whispered in Obi-Wan’s ear, dropping his lips down Obi-Wan’s jaw and mouthing at his neck.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan repeated, letting a soft moan echo his name as Cody’s hands roamed across the broad expanse of Obi-Wan’s chest. Obi-Wan’s hands, meanwhile, had busied themselves with the hem of Cody’s blacks, working off the top half with only relative difficulty.

“You’re… magnificent.” Obi-Wan whispered, letting his eyes roam over Cody’s torso, stroking his fingertips along the cording of muscle along his abs and biceps. Cody chuckled softly, diving back down to press kisses into the hollow of Obi-Wan’s neck as his own hands worked their way up under Obi-Wan’s tunic, sliding a hand into his leggings.

The feeling was foreign at first, and almost sent Obi-Wan into a panic. He’d never been touched like this before, and by the Force, it was _exquisite._

He gasped softly as Cody wrapped his large hand around Obi-Wan’s dick, slowly stroking him.

“Is this alright?” Cody asked carefully, pulling back to check in with Obi-Wan. “Too much?”

“No, not enough.” Obi-Wan managed, panting softly as he pulled Cody down again, working his hands down into Cody’s lower blacks, pushing them down his thighs before he broke the kiss, glancing down to look at Cody.

“Oh Kriff,” he cursed softly, looking at Cody’s newly exposed body. Cody paused, glancing down at himself before looking back at Obi-Wan.

“Still okay?” He asked, rubbing his thumb sinfully along the head of Obi-Wan’s shaft, and he groaned quietly.

“It’s alright, it’s perfect.” Obi-Wan managed, and Cody paused. Obi-Wan almost whimpered at the loss of contact, to his embarrassment, but Cody had only paused to strip them out of the rest of their clothes, settling himself over Obi-Wan as they were completely bared to one another.

“I’ve got – I’ve got bacta, in a pouch on my utility belt.” Cody managed, nodding towards where his armor was stacked. “If you want to… to take this further.” A slight blush colored his cheeks, and Obi-Wan nodded, bringing Cody down for another kiss.

“Yes. Yes please.” He managed. “Please.”

Cody licked his lips, eyes blown wide as he scrambled off Obi-Wan to his utility belt, getting the small bottle of Bacta so they could use it for lube. “Ah – have you ever -?” Cody gestured helplessly.

“Not – no, not with someone else.” Obi-Wan admitted. Cody nodded seriously.

“Alright. We’ll take it slow, until you get used to it, then.” Cody promised. “It may hurt a bit, at first.” He warned, spreading bacta out on his fingers, settling himself between Obi-Wan’s legs. “Try to relax.”

Obi-Wan nodded, doing as he was told until he felt Cody slip a finger into him, and he gasped. “Kriff-.”

“Shh,” Cody soothed gently. “Relax. I’m just prepping you. Does it hurt at all?” Cody asked worriedly, pushing in a little deeper.

“N-no. Just feels odd.” Obi-Wan admitted. He felt a second finger push in, and the pleasure began to kick in. He moaned quietly. Cody, egged on by Obi-Wan’s quiet, breathless little sounds, worked his fingers carefully in and out of Obi-Wan, watching him closely for any signs that he might be in pain or uncomfortable.

“Alright.” He murmured after a few minutes. “Think you’re ready.” He pulled his fingers out, grabbing the lube again and this time coating it on himself. “You need to tap out?” Cody checked in again. “No hard feelings if you do.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “No. No I want to do this. I want – I want you, Cody.”

Cody shuddered at the innocence and yet bluntness of Obi-Wan’s words, and he straightened up, leaning over Obi-Wan and settling himself between his legs.

“Alright. Tell me if it gets too much.” He whispered. He reached over to Obi-Wan’s hand with his clean hand, squeezing it lightly as he slowly pushed in.

Obi-Wan _gasped,_ arching his back hopelessly as Cody continued to slowly push into him. “Oh, Force, Cody.”

“Almost there.” Cody replied tightly, clearly trying to restrain himself as he worked his way in. “There.” He breathed once he was fully sheathed, letting Obi-Wan get used to the feel. “Alright?”

“I’m alright.” Obi-Wan insisted. “Please, stop toying with me, Cody.” He begged. “Please.”

Cody didn’t need to be told twice. Slowly, he rolled his hips against Obi-Wan, dropping his mouth back to Obi-Wan’s and pulling him into a searing kiss as he worked his hips, slowly against Obi-Wan, too much and not enough all at the same time.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan groaned against the other man’s mouth. “Faster.”

Cody obliged him, picking up the past and holding his hip with one hand, rocking in and out of him with a little more force. “Kriff,” Cody cursed softly, panting quietly as he thrust. “You’re gorgeous, Obi-Wan. Amazing.”

Obi-Wan flushed from the praise, tipping his head back ask Cody worked, watching as his biceps and abdomen flexed with every thrust. He could feel a heat curling in his belly, and he whimpered softly. Cody seemed to get the hint, shifting the angle just slightly to hit Obi-Wan _perfectly._

“Cody-!” Obi-Wan gasped softly as he reached his release, and Cody pulled out quickly to catch himself before he came in Obi-Wan, burying his face in Obi-Wan’s neck as he came himself, moaning softly into Obi-Wan’s shoulders and pressing feather-light kisses into Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

“You alright?” Cody asked, lifting himself Obi-Wan long enough to fish a rag out of his utility belt, wiping himself and Obi-Wan clean before chucking the rag off in a corner.

“Yes…” Obi-Wan breathed when he finally remembered how to speak. “Yes… amazing.” He looked over at Cody as the other man picked up the blankets from the bedroll, tucking both of them in carefully as Cody opened his arms to Obi-Wan, stroking his fingers through his hair.

“I wondered if it was as soft as it looked.” Cody chuckled, feeling his hair tenderly. “So… about staying here, then…” Cody prompted softly, looking at Obi-Wan hopefully.

“Cody…” Obi-Wan sighed softly, shaking his head to himself and looking away from the soldier. “I – There’s not a doubt in my mind that I have feelings for you. I’m – I’m very attracted to you. Obviously.” He explained, his heart thudding in his chest. “But I can’t stay. I have a life beyond this place. I have to get back to the AgriCorps. There are plenty of other planets, other refugees who need places to stay.” He looked sadly at Cody. “I can’t just abandon my work, Cody. I’m sorry.”

Cody nodded, as though he’d expected this answer. “Right.” He nodded again, pulling away from Obi-Wan and settling back into his own bedroll, sighing quietly to himself. “’S alright sir. Just thought I’d extend the invitation.”

Tacking on the ‘sir’ at the end was such a small, trivial little thing, but to Obi-Wan the sudden formality when they’d been making love only moments before felt like a dagger through his heart.

“Goodnight.” Cody told him quietly.

Obi-Wan took several moments to gather himself before he finally forced his voice to work.

“Goodnight.”

~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for all the love! Your comments really keep me going. <3

The next day, they began their assault on the Separatist fort. Rex and Cody were marching side by side up ahead, in front of the group, and Obi-Wan lagged behind, lingering in the back of the pack.

“You two seem awfully friendly.” Rex muttered to Cody as they walked.

“We are.” Cody told him coolly, keeping his voice level and pleasant. “And your point?”

“My _point?”_ Rex hissed, lowering his voice. “You _reek_ of sex, Cody. Have you forgotten about your brothers? About -.” He paused a beat. “About me? I’m your best friend, Cody, and I’ve always -.”

“Always what, Rex?” Cody prompted quietly. Rex huffed softly, refusing to grace the Commander’s question with an answer, and Cody chuckled softly, rolling his eyes.

“You’ve always been like this.” He murmured. “Short. Temperamental. You let your feelings get the better of you all the time-.”

“Don’t act like you suddenly know how to read me like a book just because you’ve been fooling around with a Jedi now.” Rex snapped. “Don’t feed me that load of _osik._ I have earned better than that from you and you know it damn well.”

“Rex.” Cody sighed. “My feelings for Obi-Wan do not have any affect on our friendship, in any way.” He explained calmly.

“Maybe I’m not interested in being just your friend anymore.” Rex mumbled under his breath. Cody looked at him, the gears finally turning in his brain.

“Oh.” He said quietly. “Oh, Rex, I’m sorry, I didn’t-.”

Rex shook his head. “Stop. Don’t start pitying me.”

“This doesn’t have to change.” Cody continued in a low voice. “Nothing between us has to change, Rex, at least not negatively.” He hesitated, putting his hand on Rex’s shoulder, and Rex didn’t pull away. “You should… give Obi-Wan a chance.” He suggested quietly. “Maybe… maybe this could work for all three of us.”

“All three of us?” Rex repeated with a scoff, shaking his head.

“I mean it.” Cody insisted. “Just… try? You have more in common than you think.” Cody told him with a chuckle. “Give it a go, Rex.”

Rex frowned, but didn’t protest right away, and Cody smiled to himself. They marched on.

~

When they arrived at the base, the revolutionaries were waiting for him.

They had powered up the droids again, and had programmed the droid army to march towards them out of the fort.

“Ready weapons!” Cody called back to the ranks of clones, drawing his own gun. He glanced back at Obi-Wan, marching in the middle of the crowd of clone troopers with his gun raised and ready. They locked eyes for a moment before Cody pulled on his helmet and went back to facing forward.

“Fire!”

Chaos erupted across the battlefield, and Obi-Wan felt dizzy. The whine of blaster fire echoed around him, red bolts flying past his head while the clones returned fire with blue bolts. He couldn’t even squeeze off a shot, frozen in place as he watched clones around him falling at the hands of the droids. These men, who’d finally won their freedom, were _still_ dying in this war.

Obi-Wan would not stand for that.

He dropped his gun, instead falling to his knees next to one of the troopers that had been shot, pulling off the man’s helmet and checking his pulse. “You’re going to be alright.” Obi-Wan promised breathlessly, dragging the clone away from the battle and instead back towards the tree line. “Stay here.” He told the soldier. “I’m going to find some help.”

He ran back onto the battlefield, looking around for the familiar markings of a medic. He found them on the ground, spattered in blood, armor riddled with blaster bolts.

“Skrag.” Obi-Wan cursed, dropping to the Medic’s body. He pulled off the medic’s pack, looking around for more clones he could pull to safety.

_My hands weren’t meant to take life._

“Over here!” A clone shouted, kneeling over another injured soldier. Obi-Wan raced over, hoisting the injured one over his shoulder and carrying him off the battlefield. He stopped in front of his two injured charges, working quickly to peel off their armor and ripped open their blacks, finding the injuries as quickly as he could. He dug around in the dead medic’s bag until he found bacta and bandages. This would have to do for now.

As quickly and efficiently as possible, Obi-Wan bandaged the injured soldiers, leaving them in the safety of the woods before rushing back into the heat of battle, dragging another injured man off the field.

“What the kark are you doing?!”

Obi-Wan looked up as Rex skidded to a stop beside him, helping carry the injured soldier. “You’re going to get your head blown off if you keep running in and out of the field like that!”

“I have to help them, I can’t just sit back and watch them die!” Obi-Wan shouted back.

“Are you crazy?! You’ll be killed!”

“Either get out of my way, or help me!” Obi-Wan snapped back, looking at Rex with fire in his eyes. Rex’s helmet obscured the other trooper’s expression, but he didn’t argue as he helped Obi-Wan carry the soldier off the field, then covered him as he ran back and grabbed two more.

They went back and forth together like that, Obi-Wan trying to save as many men as he could while Rex ran alongside him, covering him from fire as he rescued man after man.

“They’re starting to break through to the fortress.” Rex relayed to Obi-Wan as they dragged yet another man to safety. “I should go back to the front, help Cody break through.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Do what you have to do, I got-.”

Before he could finish, Obi-Wan felt a _horrific_ burning in his thigh, and his legs buckled, crumbling helplessly to the ground.

“Obi-Wan!” Rex shouted, and unleashed a string of curses as he stood over his prostrate form, firing hard at the commando droid snipers who had targeted Obi-Wan.

He gripped his thigh, watching as blood seeped out between his fingers. There was a _hole_ in his thigh, and the pain was unlike anything he’d ever felt before.

“Obi-Wan – hey!” Rex shouted down at him. “Kriffin’ hell, don’t you pass out on me, Kenobi! You’re gonna be fine, it’s just the –.” He looked down at Obi-Wan again. “Kenobi!!”

Obi-Wan felt faint. Whether it was from blood loss, or from his own fear, he wasn’t sure. His eyes fell closed between one breath and the next.

~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter!! Thank you everyone for reading!

When Obi-Wan woke up again, he was in an all-white room, and his whole body ached. He inhaled slowly, blinking hazily as he tried to sit up.

“Whoa, easy.” One voice murmured, easing Obi-Wan’s shoulders back.

“Oh, Thank Force, he’s awake.” Cody’s voice echoed, sounding incredibly relieved.

“He was just hit in the leg, I kept telling you he was gonna be fine.” The first voice, which Obi-Wan’s hazy vision finally recognized as Rex, replied.

“Obi-Wan? Can you hear me?” Cody asked worriedly, and Obi-Wan finally registered Cody’s face hovering over him. Cody was smiling, stroking Obi-Wan’s scruffy cheek lightly. “Hey.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to Obi-Wan’s forehead. “Glad to see you finally decided to join us.”

“Where are we?” Obi-Wan mumbled.

“We’re back on the ship.” Rex explained. “We could treat you better here, along with the eleven men you rescued.” He smiled gently at Obi-Wan. “You saved a lot of lives out there, today.”

“Did we win?” Obi-Wan croaked, his voice hoarse and scratchy.

“Yeah, we won.” Cody nodded. “The base was destroyed, and we got the natives to agree to a treaty. Building supplies, and the first round of troopers, will arrive in the next few days.” He squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand gently. “We did it, Obi-Wan.”

Rex watched the exchange almost sadly, but he smiled at Obi-Wan nevertheless. “Get some rest.” He instructed. “We need you back on your feet if we’re going to make this thing work.”

“Yes sir.” Obi-Wan chuckled. Rex excused himself, leaving Cody and Obi-Wan alone.

“Can I get you anything?” Cody asked softly. “Water?”

“Please.” Obi-Wan nodded, his voice still scratchy. Cody got up, returning with a glass of water and carefully tilting the rim of the cup to Obi-Wan’s lips, helping him to drink.

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan said once his voice was a little more clear. Cody nodded again, settling back into the chair next to the bed.

“There’s enough room up here.” Obi-Wan murmured, scooting slightly to the side to make room for him. He pat the bed lightly, urging Cody towards him. “Come on.”

Cody chuckled, climbing onto the bed and pulling Obi-Wan against his chest. He’d taken off his armor, and was in just his blacks at this point. “I’m glad you’re safe.” He whispered gently in Obi-Wan’s ear. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I lost you.”

Obi-Wan hummed softly, leaning into Cody’s warm embrace. “I was thinking.” He murmured. “Maybe… I don’t see a reason why I can’t continue my work from here.”

Cody was quiet, letting him continue.

“And, well, I was just thinking,” Obi-Wan continued. “If I stayed here, I could continue observing you and your people, monitor how well the new civilization is going… So I was wondering if perhaps, the offer to stay with you…” He glanced up at Cody. “Does that… still stand?”

“Yes.” Cody answered without a moment’s hesitation. “Yes. Obi-Wan, please stay. Stay with me. Stay with Rex. I want to be with you. I – I think I love you.” He admitted breathlessly, looking down at Obi-Wan cautiously.

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, letting his eyes drop to Cody’s lips. “Yeah. I think I do too.”

And with that, Obi-Wan leaned up, pressing his lips softly against Cody’s, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Cody’s shoulders. Cody closed his eyes, deepening the kiss as his hands wandered lower down Obi-Wan’s body, settling on his hips as he moved instead to straddle Obi-Wan’s legs –.

And Obi-Wan gasped sharply in pain, and Cody immediately pulled back. “Kriff, Kriff, I’m sorry, I completely forgot the leg.” He muttered, clamoring off Obi-Wan. “To be continued, then?” He asked with a soft chuckle. Obi-Wan smiled, nodding.

“Yes. To be continued for sure.” He paused. “That doesn’t mean you have to leave.”

Cody smiled, lifting up the blankets once again and curling up against Obi-Wan’s side, happy to be with him at last.

~

It had been almost a year, since the civilization on Sendana had begun construction.

It was still growing steadily, new troopers coming in every week looking for a home. Cody and Obi-Wan were kept busy helping everyone assimilate into their new lives, but they always made time for one another. Rex, stubborn as he was, grew closer to Obi-Wan over time, and the two of them fell into as comfortable and easy a love as Cody and Obi-Wan shared.

Obi-Wan was sitting outside their shared house now, watching the sun set over the horizon as their little town began to quiet down for the night.

“It’s a bit chilly, don’t you think?” Cody asked, tossing a blanket over Obi-Wan’s shoulders as he sat down beside him.

“I’m waiting for Rex to come home.” Obi-Wan explained with a small smile. “He said he’ll be home soon. I wanted to fall asleep with all of us together.”

Cody hummed, kissing Obi-Wan’s forehead lovingly. “You’re a sweetheart. I’m sure he’ll be happy you waited for him.”

The two men sat side by side until Rex’s form finally came into shape over one of the hilltops, making his way back towards their house. As he came closer, Obi-Wan and Cody rose to their feet, waiting to greet him. He met their gazes with tired eyes, but the exhaustion seemed to melt away entirely once he saw them.

“Hey.” He greeted Obi-Wan first, kissing his cheek tenderly before turning and doing the same to Cody. “You waited for me?”

“Of course.” Obi-Wan squeezed his hand as Cody took his other hand. “I wanted to be awake to greet you when you got home.” Rex cocked up an eyebrow.

“Ah. You sure this isn’t because you want something else tonight?” He asked innocently, though his eyes were anything but. Obi-Wan blushed slightly, and Cody laughed, pulling Obi-Wan close.

“Come on.” He urged, pulling both Obi-Wan and Rex inside, and the war felt like a lifetime ago, nothing more than a distant memory. The war was a relic of the past, and now, Obi-Wan could only see the future.

-The end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was originally commissioned by @trickytricky1 on Tumblr! Feel free to message me @rowansparrow-writing to commission a story of your own, or just come say hi!
> 
> Thanks for Reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I'm @rowansparrow-writing on Tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
